daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Rasathi
"Yes, First Enchanter. I have heard several people discussing the Rite, and how it is torture, death, or a fate worse than death. Do you wish me to recount their names? No? Very well." "I had not considered their opinion. They claim to speak on our behalf, yet did not seem to recognize my presence or that I had both rational thought and working hearing. At no point did they acknowledge me or ask my opinion. It is unsettling, that these are the people who are claiming to speak for the Formari. They cannot even recall the name we use. They use theirs instead. We are Formari: we are craftsmen. We are not Tranquil, unless they are speaking only that we do not have the distractions of emotion or the Fade." "They do not realize we remember having both. They do not ask how many of us are more content now than before. They do not ask why. To them, we are no longer people." Overview Physical Appearance Rasathi? She is as Rivaini as I am, my dear scholar, though she has chosen to keep her hair. You have seen her, have you not? Her braids are truly beautiful. The tattoo is a private matter; she had it before transferring to Montsimmard. You can tell by her cheekbones and how dark her skin is that her family is from the northern edge of the country, with little contact outside other Rivaini families.. Personality Rasathi is one of the Formari. You are a Chantry Sister, you know what that means. Oh, you don't recognize the term? Those who have undergone the Rite of Tranquility. She requested it, not that it is any of your business. No, you may not ask me further. Rasathi is perfectly capable of answering for herself. Ah. You did not know that, either. I must say, Chantry education is sorely lacking. The Formari lack emotions, my dear, not minds. She controls her life and holds as many opinions as I. 'Talents and Skills' She is an incredibly gifted Formari. Her preferred areas are weaving and jewelry; yes, she made the mask the Inquisitor wore to the Grand Masquerade. I believe even Duke Remarche commented on its elegance. Rasathi has done a great number of commissions for me personally, though of course I also pay for those to the Circle's upkeep. She has taken on several others as well. Biography Describe the events of their life. Include their role in the universe here and explain the part they play in your headcanon. Use sub-heading 3 to break up their history if necessary. For example, if your OC was an Antivan Crow who later joined the Inquisition, you would include two sub-headings. Inquisition Yes, the Inquisition found her among other Formari after the disaster at Redcliffe. They had left in the company of a Senior Enchanter and another mage, one whom unfortunately did not survive their escape from the Venatori. She has been with the Inquisition ever since, supporting the Arcanist with her work and continuing to take her own commissions as she wishes. I believe the herbalists have also thanked her for her time assisting them. Relationships Rasathi will tell you of her own relationships. I know she has asked me to have letters sent to Sers Edward and Renee, formerly of Ostwick's Circle, as well as the Formari Irienne, Owain, and several others. The Inquisitor, of course, and myself. Why? Oh, my dear girl. You will have to ask her that. I have, and found the answer heartwarming. Miscellaneous (WIP) Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Tranquil Category:Toshi Nama Category:Non-protagonist